Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an electronic filter, and in particular to a power filter.
Description of the Related Art
A power filter is an electronic filter that is placed between an external power source and electronic devices, for reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) on the power line between the electronic devices and the power source. Commonly, a power filter may include several electronic components such as capacitors and inductors.
However, the winding and welding processes of terminals of the electronic components in the power filter are mostly performed by manual methods in the prior art. Thus, there is a need for a lot of operating time and labor costs, and also limits on the production capacity.